Pasa tu Vida Conmigo
by MockingjayPrior
Summary: ¡Problemas en el paraíso! Kate y Elliot van a la deriva, ¿Será su amor mas grande que superara todos sus problemas? ¿Serán capaces de dar otro paso en su relación?


"Pasa tu vida conmigo."

En los últimos días mi relación con Elliot Grey a estado muy tensa y Dios sabe que quiero que esto funcione. Pero me doy cuenta que tenemos muchos problemas y que quizás no duremos lo suficiente juntos. Yo pensaba que Christian Grey tenía problemas de compromiso, pero con el tiempo que ha pasado creo que quien realmente los tiene es Elliot.

Christian y Ana por su lado, se casaron y según lo que ella me dice todo es perfecto y tuvo una luna de miel perfecta. Es feliz de maneras que nadie podría comprender. Y hablando de ellos, nos han invitado a Aspen. Espero que este viaje nos ayude a Elliot y a mi, ha resolver nuestros problemas.

Estamos discutiendo constantemente casi por cualquier estupidez. Sobre todo porque su relación con Gia Matteo me molesta. Confío en él, pero no en ella. A mil kilómetros de distancia puedo ver lo zorra y arrastrada que es y se que estaría mas que gustosa de poner sus garras sobre Elliot.

Una vez que aterrizamos en Aspen, nos subimos a la minivan que Christian rento. Me siento molesta y oigo a todos reír y bromear, y yo también quiero hacerlo pero me siento vacía y no puedo dejar darle vueltas al asunto. ¡QUIERO QUE FUNCIONE! Lo quiero y nunca me he sentido tan completa en una relación como lo hago con él.

Siempre he sido una persona segura y decidida, pero en estos momentos nada esta reaccionando como debe; mi cabeza me dice una cosa y mi enamorado corazón me dice otra, uno me baja de mi nube y el otro me esperanza. Quiero aferrarme a ello, "esperanza", quiero pensar que Elliot y yo daremos otro paso en nuestra relación.

...

La casa de Christian y Ana es perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra. La Sra. Bently nos muestra cuales son nuestras respectivas habitaciones y se va. Elliot viene caminando detrás de nosotras con nuestro equipaje.

—¿Qué tienes Kate?

—Nada. —Murmuro. No quiero empezar otra pelea innecesaria. Me pare junto a la ventana tratando de esconder mi frustración.

—Vinimos a divertirnos Kate, ¿Podemos al menos intentarlo? —Me abrazo por la espalda y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Bien.

No quería hablar más, porque estaba a punto de las lágrimas. Me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para echarme a llorar ahí mismo. Elliot me soltó y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta quizás igual o mas frustrado que yo.

Luego vuelve con dos vasos de agua, me da uno, lo cual agradezco demasiado porque necesito relajar el nudo en mi garganta. Elliot se sienta en la cama y por fin me animo a darle la cara. Él quiere hablar.

—¿Qué tienes? Y no me respondas que nada, porque eso no nos esta llevando a ningún lado Katherine. —¡Katherine! Nunca me llama por mi nombre completo y lo ha hecho porque supongo que esta realmente enojado.

—¿Me quieres?

—¿Qué? ¿A que viene eso? ¡Claro que te quiero! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dice exasperado.

—¿A que viene? Siempre estamos peleando, ¡por todo! No nos tenemos paciencia y… y…

Me lleve las manos al rostro, no pude evitarlo y rompí a llorar. ¿Y si ya estábamos enfadados el uno del otro?

—¿Si quiera me tomas enserio? ¿O soy solo tu amorío temporal? —Elliot me miro con indignación y se que quizás me pase de la raya.

—Claro que te tomo enserio. Nunca en mi vida he tenido una relación tan formal como la que tengo contigo. Quizás ahorita no me creas y lo entiendo. Pero de verdad te quiero y no quiero perderte.

—Quiero descansar… ¿Podrías… quieres… abrazarme? —El asintió.

Nos acomodamos en la cama. Él se acostó boca arriba y apoye mi rostro sobre su pecho y lo abrace. Sentía su respiración tranquila en mi cabeza y el latido de su corazón en mi mejilla y me sentí completa. Elliot acariciaba mi brazo de un modo tranquilizador.

Entre el viaje, la frustración y las lágrimas, me sentí pesada y mis ojos ya no podían estar abiertos un segundo mas, estaba cansada. Cerré los ojos por fin y estaba a punto de ser arrastrada por la oscuridad cuando escuche que Elliot empezaba a murmurar algo:

—Kate, Kate, Katherine, ¿Como te hago entender pequeña que te amo? Eres muy importante para mí y no me veo terminando con lo que tenemos y espero que tú tampoco nos veas terminando. Espero enormemente que arreglemos todos estos problemas que tenemos. Cuando entraste a mi vida fue solo para bien, casi desde el momento en que te vi sabia que te querría siempre. Ya tengo una idea para arreglar todo para que estemos más juntos que nunca, solo espero que funcione.

Habiendo escuchado eso me relaje y me sentí bien. Por un momento pude sentirme tranquila. Lo resolveremos. Porque se que estamos dispuesto a todo el uno por el otro.

…

La caminata que teníamos planeada se fue a la basura porque empezó a llover. Entonces tuvimos que hacer un cambio de planes, los chicos se iban de pesca y nosotras de compras. Se que Ana lo odia pero necesito un momento para hablar con ella, necesito decirle como es que me siento y eso es algo que solo puedo decirle a ella.

Elliot decide arruinarlo ya que va por una estúpida batería para su reloj. Siento que me lanza una mirada, pero simplemente lo ignoro. Esta bien que lo quiero y que su declaración me hizo sentir bien, pero ojala que el hubiera decidido hacerlo cuando estuviese despierta.

…

Elliot se va y nos deja en una tienda. Mia esta encantada vistiendo a Ana como si de una muñeca se tratara. Le da un vestido plateado que es perfecto (a Ana se le vera estupendo) pero es muy corto y quizás Mia tendrá que ser muy persuasiva para convencer a Ana de que lo use. Ana me lanza una mirada de la que solo puedo reír. Siempre ha sido así: muy tímida y no le gusta presumir sus atributos.

Después de que me pruebo mi vestido, salgo del vestidor y miro a Ana muy inquieta. Le pregunto que si que pasa y dice que nada y cambia el tema para que vayamos a pagar. Se que tienes algo _Steele-Grey_, pero lo dejo pasar. No estoy de ánimo para acosarla.

Compramos zapatos y sacamos un corto tema de conversación. Entre mas me distraigo, me siento, solo, un poco mejor. Hasta que Ana toca un tema sensible:

«—Kate, ¿cómo están Elliot y tú?» —pregunta, su voz preocupada. _Oh Anastasia_.

«—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Pero las cosas están…» —No puedo acabar, no quiero deprimirme, no quiero arruinar esto.

Veo la pena en lo ojos de Ana, pero asiente dándome el espacio que necesito en estos momentos. Le doy un calido apretón de mano, le sonrío y parpadeo para evitar las lagrimas.

…

Cuando llegamos a casa nos preparo unos daiquiris de frutilla y nos acurrucamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Mia se va a guardar sus cosas y aprovecho el momento para contarle a Ana las cosas con Elliot. A estado distante y además me metí en problemas por haber llevado a Anastasia a tomar cócteles, sin el permiso de Christian-controlador-grey.

Y luego confieso mis sentimientos:

«—Realmente me gusta, Ana. Me he enamorado de él. Al principio pensé que era sólo el sexo genial. Pero él es encantador y amable y cálido y divertido. Podía vernos envejeciendo juntos, sabes... hijos, nietos… todo.»

Ana lo entiende enseguida; veía a Elliot como mi "felices para siempre". Ella me abraza y Mia vuelve de nuevo y dejamos el tema.

No es que Mia no sea mi amiga, pero no puedo contarle mis problemas con SU hermano, seria raro y probablemente estaría de su lado.

…

Vamos a un maravilloso restaurante. La cena estuvo muy tranquila. Se que estoy algo seria y quisiera cambiarlo pero estoy en uno de esos momentos en que mi cabeza no deja de analizar las situaciones y por mas que me digo "contrólate" no puedo hacerlo.

Soy arrastrada a la realidad nuevamente porque Elliot se levanta de su silla haciendo muchísimo ruido, volteo dispuesta a regañarlo pero su mirada me dice algo y de pronto esta de rodillas, me toma de la mano e inicia:

«—Mi hermosa Kate, te amo. Tu gracia, tu belleza y tu espíritu fogoso no tienen igual, y has capturado mi corazón. Pasa tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo. »

No se como reaccionar, solo lo observo. No puedo sonreír, no puedo llorar ni hablar. La atención de todo el mundo esta en nosotros, pero por alguna razón siento que solo somos Elliot y yo. Él me quiere y dijo que buscaría una manera de unirnos y aquí esta pidiéndome matrimonio.

Una silenciosa lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. ¡Soy tan feliz!

—Si. —Susurro, porque no puedo hacer más.

Elliot saca la cajita de su bolsillo y me muestra el anillo, lo miro y luego me lanzo a darle un abrazo y a besarlo. Soy un mundo de emociones, no puedo dejar de llorar y reir. Estamos completos, esto solo nos unira mas y disminuira los problemas.

Y mi maravilloso "felices para siempre" esta por comenzar.

….

NOTA: Los diálogos que están dentro de '«»' son diálogos originales de los libros. :)


End file.
